


Dive

by satowh0re



Series: Dive: A Series [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, In more ways than one, Kuvira calls people 'love' headcanon, Mention of pegging, Multi, My First Smut, Nonbinary Character, Other, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strap-Ons, i'm living vicariously through them, korra and asami are friends, korra my soft masc enby bb, kuvira gets her ass handed to her by the tall pretty lady, kuvira gets strapped down, kuvira gets tied up, there's no panoramic to stop them from going out, top!Kuvira, top!asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satowh0re/pseuds/satowh0re
Summary: Kuvira is a prestiged collegiate swimmer for Gaoling University. She thinks she has the best stroke game out there. Then she meets Asami. Cue the sexually charged battle for dominance.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Kuvira/Asami Sato, Varrick/Zhu Li Moon, kuvira/guan (previous hook up)
Series: Dive: A Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095911
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	1. Watch Your Face, Entertain My Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter title feature's a lyric from the song "Dive" by Victoria Monet (hence the story title) where I indirectly got the inspiration from to write this fic.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2r5_J0Y69M
> 
> A couple things: 
> 
> 1) Most of the characters keep their canon personalities, but a lot of things about them (aged down characters like Guan, Zhu Li, and Varrick, relationship dynamics are changed, etc) are altered for the sake of the story. Additionally, you'll see Kuvira flirting with Guan in the beginning of the story, but ironically this is to set up Kuvira and Asami's relationship throughout the series. It has purpose.
> 
> 2) Although this verse is set in canon avatar cities, it features an abundance of Americanization (e.g. NOCA, which is a knockoff of the National College Athletic Association/NCAA). 
> 
> If there's anything in the story that you didn't fully comprehend or you noticed inconsistencies I overlooked, please let me know! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Without further ado, Kuvirasami stans come get yall juice!

Kuvira feels like she is on top of the world. At least, the liquor has her feeling that way, lowered inhibitions and all. Nonetheless, nothing could ruin this day for her. The Gaoling University fourth year student is out celebrating her latest win: The 200 m individual freestyle event against her university’s rival, and her former high school coach’s alma mater, Zaofu University. Wait until Suyin hears about this. 

If Kuvira isn't already well known in this sphere of the world, there’s no doubt that after today, she’d be regarded as one of the most successful underdogs in collegiate swimming. While the university did already rank in the top 10 of all schools included in the National Organization for Collegiate Athletics (NOCA for short), beating out the number 2 school in the finals to qualify for the championship meet was not an easy feat.

Additionally, at five foot seven inches tall, Kuvira had a bit to make up for in her strokes compared to her taller competitors. It obviously doesn’t deter her, in more ways than one. And if she won in the championship meet, she’d probably be invited to join a pro swimming team and compete at a number of competitions. Still, given how extensive the pro swimming lifestyle can be - not that it mattered to Kuvira; she ate, slept, and breathed swimming - she would need a sponsorship. But that could all wait.

Tonight, she wants to let loose and have fun.

Club Hypnotic is packed, typical on a Saturday night. Any soreness Kuvira felt from previous practices and her meet this morning starts to dissipate, thanks to the third shot of imported Fire Nation Whiskey she downs, no chaser. 

Kuvira does not chase, not that she has to. The athlete has a gorgeously chiseled face shaped by wavy mid length hair, a beautiful pair of greyish green eyes, and a beauty mark under her right eye that everyone seems to fall victim to. To add insult to injury, her body was beautifully sculpted by the water she wades through, soft yet firm muscles everywhere covered in tanned skin. Her outfit for the night gave many a good glimpse at those muscles - a sleeveless, dark green v cut crop top, black ripped jeans, and black ankle boots. 

She's sitting in a reserved section that had two corner couches and two rectangular tables with her close friend and roommate Zhu Li. A shorter, fair skinned woman of Earth Kingdom ancestry with mid length straight brown hair, she's wearing a maroon bodycon tube dress that stopped halfway down her thighs, tan ankle strap heels, and eye contacts instead of her usual rounded glasses. They had only been there for a short period of time taking shots when their other friends arrive. 

“Oh, there they are!” she hears from a distance. She turns to her right, and gets up to hug the rest of her friends. 

“Opal! Bolin! Guan! Glad you guys could make it!” 

“Hey, you’re not the only one on the team who needed a night out! But damn you look stunning!” Opal comments. 

While Opal is shorter than Kuvira by an inch and a year younger, she is also a force to be reckoned with in a pool, if her mother Suyin had anything to do with it. Although she came in second to ZU’s Jargala in her individual 100m backstroke today, most of her competitors knew not to underestimate her.

“Yeah you look pretty Vira, and congrats on your win!” Bolin chimes.

“Yeah you look very nice,” Guan agrees with a sheepish grin. 

The tension between her and Guan had been a little thick after a drunken hook up they had some odd weeks ago. She made it clear afterward, albeit nicely, that she only saw him as a friend and he respected her boundaries. Nonetheless, flirting is not above the two, and her friends' compliments brought out a small blush. 

“You look pretty good yourselves.” 

Opal, in a spaghetti strap purple mini dress that brought out her green eyes, paired with black lace up heels, is complemented by her boyfriend Bolin per usual. Brawny with average height, donning a purple polo, black jeans, and chelsea boots, Kuvira admits to herself that they make a great looking couple.

While her friends turn to greet Zhu Li, Kuvira eyes Guan for a moment, noting that he was very handsome with his hair pushed back, facial hair trimmed, and his simple yet effective white button up and grey skinny fit slacks. He's taller with a slightly muscular build. He spent a moderate amount of time in the gym, but mostly preferred to hole up in the library fascinated by any given topic in psychology. She hums to herself and sits back down before he has a chance to notice her checking him out.

They all sit down, content with ordering a full bottle of whiskey. As they drink and chat, Opal notices something odd. 

“Kuvira I’m surprised you haven’t brought someone over to flirt with yet. Everything alright?” she teases.

Kuvira chuckles, “How do you know I wasn’t flirting with someone before you got here?”

“You weren’t,” Zhu Li deadpans. 

Everyone is largely aware of Kuvira’s extracurricular activities, considering she spent a decent amount of time humble bragging about her personal skill sets. She's matured a lot in the last few years, but always quite the lothario, even back in high school. Opal witnessed firsthand the effect Kuvira had on anyone. Luckily, or unluckily, for Opal, Kuvira had boundaries - not sleeping with teammates, and definitely not sleeping with the coach’s daughter. At the very least, it allowed Opal and Kuvira to bloom a fun and loving friendship, one she cherished over many things.

“I guess I’m just chilling tonight,” Kuvira remarks. “Besides, it’s not like I have to work very hard to get what I want. Someone’s coming home with me tonight, whether I go up to them or if they inevitably come up to me.” 

She smirks and takes another shot. As smug as she is, everyone at that table knows she's right. Guan, slightly emboldened by the liquor invading his bloodstream, wasn’t as convinced.

“I don’t know, Vira, not _everybody_ is gonna fall for your ‘charm,’” he says, air quoting the last word. 

“As if you’re one to speak” she responds with a wink. 

A round of ‘ooooo’s goes around the table. Guan, a little unruffled by the comment, quickly recovers. 

“Oh you mean that one time a while ago you’re obviously still thinking about?” 

Another round of ‘ooooo’s, accompanied by Bolin’s loud whiskey induced whisper, “It’s. About. To. Go. Down.”

As the group continues, Zhu Li flags down the waiter for another bottle, apparently the original one nearly empty thanks to Bolin. He could always drink his weight in liquor without getting too hungover, somehow. 

Opal slightly elbows her boyfriend, prompting him to chill out, while Kuvira playfully glares at Guan. She may have been drunk the night they hooked up, but she certainly didn’t forget how he submitted to her, even letting her peg him. She knows for a fact he didn’t either, if the flirtatious - masked as daring - look on his face didn’t give him away.

“G I know you’re not saying you wouldn’t jump at the chance to sleep with me again, because we both know that’s not true, love.” Kuvira watches as Guan’s resolve breaks for half a second, half smirking in triumph. 

“While this isn’t about me,” he retorts, “I bet there is at least one person in this club that could put you in your place.” 

The underdog hums in return. The rest of the group grows quiet, listening attentively, waiting to see how Kuvira would respond. As one would’ve guessed, Kuvira accepts the challenge. She wasn’t one to back down from many things. 

“I’ll entertain this, point out someone who you think I couldn’t seduce and watch me prove you wrong, with _ease_.”

“With pleasure, but first, I don’t know about you guys but I’m ready to dance.” 

Now _that_ everybody could agree on. Guan gets up, followed by Kuvira and the rest of the group, and they head to the dance floor. 


	2. I Wanna See What Your Head Game Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guan may or may not have set Kuvira up. Either way, she's having a great time.
> 
> Also Korra is nonbinary because I am nonbinary and I said nonbinary rights.

Hypnotic is one of the most popular 21 and up clubs in Gaoling, especially being so close to GU. While the school was also lauded for its academics in addition to sports, the students at GU were not shy about partying. _Especially_ not Kuvira and her friends. 

With a large number of locals and upperclassmen to choose from, Kuvira assumes that this little “social experiment” of Guan’s will be easy to refute. Making matters better, Kuvira notices thirsty stares aimed at her from all genders as she sashays toward the dance floor. Meanwhile, Opal wastes no time grinding on Bolin, and Zhu Li catches sight of a tall, handsome brown skin man who is obviously receptive to her advances. 

The DJ is playing all the right songs, and Guan happens to be a really good dancer. When “Body Party” by Ciara transitions into “Nasty” by Ariana Grande, the irony of how she knew her night would end is not lost on her. With her back to his front, ]her right hand is at the nape of his neck, while her left rests on his hand on her hips. Kuvira deepens her slow grind on him, pressing her ass right into his dick, knowing the effect she has on him. While he never pushed his luck on a relationship, his attraction to her did not waver. How could it? He chuckles to himself thinking about it. Kuvira hears him, unaware of his thoughts. 

“What’s so funny back there, pretty boy? You found the person I’m taking home with me yet?” 

Guan shaken out of his thoughts, quickly looks around, eyes widening when he finds the _perfect_ girl: A tall, fair skinned fire nation woman with piercing green eyes, full red lips to die for, and long flowing black hair that cascaded down her face and back. She has on a matching red cropped tube top and short skirt set and black cutout heels. Her frame is soft, yet defined, indicating she probably works out often. She has an intricate floral half sleeve tattoo on her right arm, the same arm that is wrapped around her shorter friend - or he assumes they are - who is dancing with her.

Guan observes her friend to be hot in their own right as well. Brown hair cut shoulder length, they are all hard muscle and curves with brown skin sporting black jeans and a flowy blue short sleeved button down shirt halfway tucked in their pants, the first three buttons undone to show off their chest and the top of their bra.

Much to Guan’s luck, he at least knows who the fire nation girl is: Asami Sato. She is enrolled in the same class for architecture as him. The subject itself obviously wasn't his calling, but the school said he had to fulfill his elective requirements since he passed all of his core classes already, much to his chagrin (not anymore though). He paired with Asami a few times for in-class assignments, and from their conversations that sometimes turned personal he could tell Asami could give Kuvira a run for her money. Guan taps Kuvira’s hip and subtly points towards Asami’s way. 

“The tall girl with black hair, dancing with her friend.” 

He swears he could feel Kuvira catch her breath, but if she does she doesn't let it show. Kuvira is indeed intrigued though. The people she hooked up with were all very attractive, but this girl blew her mind. The underdog is almost intimidated, but the thought of feeling this girl’s naked body underneath hers, moaning and screaming her name while she fucks her senselessly, enthralls her more. Kuvira grins. 

“With pleasure,” she throws his own remark back at him.

She stops dancing with Guan in favor of walking suggestively towards Asami and her friend. Guan made his way back to the table, where he meets Zhu Li and the man she had been dancing with. A nice, but eccentric fellow named Varrick. Guan still has a good view of Kuvira and Asami from where they were sitting, pointing them out to Zhu Li so they could all watch the drama unfold. Well, almost all of them.

Bolin and Opal are nowhere to be found. This isn't abnormal for the couple, their friends would more than likely hear a poor, half assed excuse about their “mysterious disappearance” later on. Besides, Kuvira and Zhu Li have Opal’s location on their phones in case anything serious happens. Zhu Li briefly checks it and grins to herself knowingly. They're in the vicinity of one the gender neutral bathrooms of the club.

Asami feels her friend stiffen, looking up to see the cause of their change in demeanor. A shorter, yet beautifully handsome girl is walking towards them, a familiarly voracious look in her eyes directed at Asami. As fine as this girl was, Asami thought it was cute to be on the receiving end this time. In the short time it took for Kuvira to reach them, Asami had already studied her - her build, her confidence, the known assumption that she was dealing with yet another person who will, in her mind, miscalculate, attempting to assert their dominance over her. Asami chuckles to herself, knowing how this would end. 

“I saw you guys from over there, and I just have to say you look really familiar,” Kuvira says, her gleaming eyes darting to the friend for a quick second before locking with Asami’s. Asami’s friend glances from Kuvira to Asami, and saw the playful, yet meticulous look on her face, understanding full well what it meant. 

“Uh yeah, I think my girlfriend needs something. I'm just gonna go find her real quick.” 

“Korra, wha-” 

Korra pretends to check their Apple Watch. “Oh, look I got a message from Sura,” they lie. “Just text me if you need anything!"

Korra rushes off, leaving Kuvira and Asami in an intense stare down. _‘Fuck she’s tall, maybe like five foot eleven?’_ Kuvira noted mentally as she gives Asami a thorough look over.

‘ _But that’s never stopped me before._ ’ 

“Well are you gonna tell me where you remember me from, or keep staring?” Asami quips. Kuvira is struck by Asami's flirty laugh that follows. She _definitely_ knew what she was doing. 

“I could probably remember better if you danced with me, and then let me buy you a drink.” 

“Mind giving me your name first?”

“I usually go by Kuvira, but you can call me daddy if you wanted,” Kuvira smirks, prompting Asami to roll her eyes, albeit jokingly. _Oh_ _g_ _od, she's cocky AND corny. She's lucky she's cute._

“Well, Kuvira, I’ll let you dance with me. Now, as far as drinks go...”

Asami puts her left hand on Kuvira’s waist, and it takes more willpower than the underdog is willing to admit not to flinch at the magnetism of her touch.

Leaning into Kuvira’s ear, lips lightly brushing her earlobe, Asami whispers with just enough allure “... if you play your cards right, I _might_ think about it baby.”

Everything about that sentence has Kuvira reeling, but the way Asami said 'baby' sent a sharp, warm sensation right into her lower stomach. Nonetheless, Kuvira’s competitive side comes out naturally, and she’s easily a smooth talker. She gently grabs the taller girl's arm, pulling to bring Asami closer to her, leaning past her jaw. Asami feels Kuvira’s breath tickling her ear and the side of her throat, making her catch her breath.

“You won’t have to do much thinking when I’m done with you, love.” 

Asami could feel the wetness in her underwear start to give way, but her mouth is just as slick.

“Well I guess we’ll just have to find out. For your sake, I hope you can keep up with me. Oh and by the way: I always lead.”

Before she can say anything else, Kuvira is being pulled into Asami, back to front like she had been with Guan mere minutes ago. Only this time feels different. Asami’s hands are circling her bare stomach while she feels Asami’s hips encourage hers to move in sync with them. She reaches up and grabs the back of Asami’s neck, somehow pulling her closer. Although she is _definitely_ leaning into her touch, kindly letting this fine ass woman melt her resolve, that didn’t mean Kuvira was handing her control. She is, however, getting more aroused by the minute. While the choice of music isn't helping, (the DJ is obviously only teasing her and not every other horny young adult in the club) when “Inhale” by Bryson Tiller finally blended into “Between Us'' by DVSN, she takes the opportunity to turn around, grinds her front into Asami, thigh pressing upwards, earning her a quick yet surprising gasp from the taller woman.

“I think I’m starting to remember you better, but you’ll have to remind me of your name,” Kuvira says.

“My name’s Asami.”

“Well, Asami, you should let me take care of you tonight, love,” Kuvira purrs directly in Asami’s ear, her voice dropping an octave lower, a low blow in the fire nation girl’s mind.

“I can take care of myself. I’m not so sure you could handle me though,” Asami says while simultaneously reaching down and to grab Kuvira’s ass, hoping she can keep breaking her down like she’d been doing.

“You want to find out,” Kuvira responds matter-of-factly after successfully stifling a groan.

“I told you I might think about it.” 

“Think about this then.”

Before Asami has time to think, Kuvira’s lips are on hers. They are so soft yet commanding, she begins to think about how they’d feel elsewhere. Kuvira’s tongue demands entrance, and while Asami allows it, she gives as good as she was getting. She groans into the kiss, not just because she's into it, but because she knows what that sound did to those she deemed worthy enough to be fucked by her. She has a feeling Kuvira can live up to her standards, even if she intends to make Kuvira, in her own words, her bitch. 

Kuvira is a fighter though. She relaxes into Asami’s embrace, not without letting her hands roam the taller girl’s body with alternating gentle strokes of her fingers and kneading of soft skin. All the while their tongues dance, mouths closing in on one another with firm smacks. Asami’s hands slowly make their way up the swimmer’s arms and cup Kuvira's face, pulling her closer. She keeps a firm hold of Kuvira’s jaw with one hand, her fingers clinging to the nape of her neck, the other entrapping Kuvira's waist as she probes deeper into her mouth. Asami teasingly bites Kuvira’s bottom lip and when the athlete tries to lean in, assuming the kiss would continue, Asami pulls back ever so slightly, chuckling. Kuvira is fucked. At least Asami hopes she’ll be. 

“Hm so I’ve thought about it. I think you owe me a drink sweetheart.”

“What about your friend? You should probably let her know where you’ll end up tonight.”

“They, not she,” Asami corrects her. “And if it comes to that,” _it will,_ “I’ll just text them.”

“My apologies. Keep your phone out just in case, you might be texting them sooner than later love.”

Asami wasn’t one usually affected by pet names, but the way ‘love’ keeps rolling off Kuvira’s tongue is doing something to her. Instead of retorting, she just lets Kuvira lead them back to her section. On the way, she begins to mentally plan out how she's taking the swimmer home with her.


	3. You Might Have the Type of Brain I Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sexual tension, the smut (and Kuvira) is coming I promise.

Kuvira and Asami are welcomed by three sets of couples that amplifies the amount of sexual tension in the section. Bolin and Opal made it back from the restroom, either too drunk or not caring enough to hide their tryst. Mutually scattered hickies, ruffled hair, misaligned buttons on Bolin’s polo shirt and a small rip at the seam of Opal’s dress told their friends all that they needed to know. Kuvira gives it 10 minutes before the couple caves and calls an uber, despite it only being just shy of 11:00PM. 

Guan had witnessed Kuvira and Asami’s “fight” for dominance for the most part, content with the way events were unfolding, but he was a little distracted by a handsome man of fire nation descent named Lee who came on to him not too long after he sat back down. Okay, a _lot_ distracted, with Kuvira and Asami’s presence interrupting their makeout session. 

The way Zhu Li and Varrick are flirting told Kuvira that her roommate isn't too far off from leaving early either. This means that Kuvira would more than likely end up at Asami’s place ironically enough. Of course this isn't necessarily a bad thing, but she did feel slightly nervous not having the home court advantage while attempting to seduce someone so hellbent on topping Kuvira. 

Kuvira tries to introduce Asami to her seemingly occupied friends to the best of her ability. Asami herself seems troubled with catching Guan’s attention even though she knows him, flatly losing it to an oblivious Lee bringing Guan’s lips back to his own. They both just give up and sit on the lesser occupied couch together.

“And I told them ‘a man has a right to blow up one of his own properties!’” Varrick rambles to no one in particular, maybe Zhu Li, but she obviously has other things in mind as she stared at him with half lidded eyes, caressing his chest while sitting halfway in his lap.

In another context, everybody except Zhu Li would be confused and slightly concerned of whatever it was that Varrick was talking about. But for one, if Zhu Li - a borderline genius with her share of common sense - likes him he can't be that bad, and two everyone has had more than enough to drink to care. Besides, Kuvira has been in Zhu Li’s room, and while her roommate is typically quiet, she had ‘things’ they could ‘do’ in there that she assumed would 100% match his energy.

As Varrick continues on, Zhu Li whispers something in his ear and his eyes widens. Next thing she knows, Kuvira is getting the fastest half hug from her roommate she’s ever experienced, informing her that she and Varrick are heading to their apartment. The night is going exactly how Kuvira thought it would at this point, much to Asami’s satisfaction. Asami also received a text from Korra a couple minutes ago:

Kor 🧍🏽💪🏽(11:07PM): _found Sura. we’re thinking about leaving. u coming with?_

Asami (11:07PM): _no it’s okay, i found company, u guys head out._

Kor🧍🏽💪🏽(11:08PM): _it’s that pretty girl that came up to us isn’t 😂 in that case, i’m going to suri’s and i’ll see u tomorrow. I have ur location but text me when u make it home safe!! luv u!_

Asami (11:08PM): _it is, and_ _we probably won’t be out much longer either 😉 but i’ll text u when we get there_

As Asami is putting her phone away, Kuvira tries to regain control of the situation.

“So we did order a bottle of whiskey a while ago if you want to take some shots, or do you prefer another means to quench your thirst?” she rasps out the last bit of the sentence.

“Like I said before, I can handle myself,” Asami says as she leans in closer to Kuvira’s face, giving her a challenging look, while also reaching for the bottle. Asami opens the bottle of whiskey, pours a mouthful of liquor and swallows without wincing. She then stares back at the swimmer, inches away from her face. Kuvira resists the temptation to close the distance, not wanting to take the bait twice in one night. 

“Open your mouth,” Asami entices, offering to pour it into Kuvira’s mouth. 

Kuvira gently takes the bottle from her instead. “As lovely as that sounds, you are _my_ guest love. What kind of host would I be if I let you service me?” Kuvira takes her own mouthful, also without wincing. “I think you deserve a break. My offer still stands to take care of you.”

“What about me looks like I need a break? I would say the captain of the swim team, who I’m sure practiced very hard to perfect the stroke she used to win at today’s meet, needs a little more attention than I do.” Asami strategically places her hand on Kuvira’s thigh. Kuvira is _definitely_ sighing internally, but she won’t let her poker face show.

“I am happy to learn you’re already familiar with who I am, but I don’t think you understand the power I possess.”

Asami starts to slowly slide her hand closer to Kuvira’s crotch. Altough Kuvira is helpless to stop her, she pretends to ignore it. At the same time Asami leans in again and starts speaking sultrily in her ear.

“Mmmm but I do. I saw all that work you put in to win that race. I was actually cheering you on from the stands. I know those beautiful muscles of yours have to get tired eventually baby. I can help you relax,” she squeezes the athlete’s thigh “I’m _very_ good with my hands.”

Kuvira is nearly breathless. Nearly. She plays dirty right back. She trails her fingers up Asami’s thigh, underneath her skirt, daring to find Asami as wet as she is. This is her last warning.

“Don’t underestimate my stamina love.” 

Asami, while possibly equally aroused, is undeterred.

“I’ll still wear you out.” 

And with that Asami finds her lips back on Kuvira’s faster than she can process, now with Asami’s hand rubbing in between her legs above her jeans. Kuvira mindlessly bucks into her, seeking more friction. She fights back, finding Asami’s thong, her own hand going to work. With the dim lighting and the height of the table, anyone watching couldn’t necessarily see what their hands were doing, but they leave little to the imagination. They don't care either.

Kuvira spends a majority of her concentration trying to arouse Asami that she somehow overlooks Asami unbuttoning her jeans, pushing her hand past her boxers. She refuses to believe that she's in way over head despite reality consistently telling her otherwise. With their tongues still clashing, the battle for dominance is an intense one. Both women are losing patience and willpower. But when they break for air, Kuvira’s gasp betrays her first.

“ _Fuck!_ ” 

Asami smirks into her neck, satisfied with the advantage that she's earned. She nips the bottom of her earlobe before whispering with an allure that catches Kuvira even more off guard, “Oh? What was that?” 

Kuvira almost begins to accept this was a losing battle, but isn't giving up without a fight. She's about to rebut, but in the midst of their haze, Kuvira notices Bolin and Opal have left, barely catching sight of them as they headed towards the exit. Guan looks as if he is about to leave too, but not with Lee. He's still pretty content, given that Lee was typing his number in Guan’s phone before heading out. 

“Hey Vira, Opal and Bolin told me to let you know they were headed home, and I’m about to leave myself. Are you good with Asami or you want me to accompany you home?” Guan says, with no ulterior intent.

“I think I’m good Guan, text me when you get home though,” she answers.

She smoothly buttons her pants back up throughout the exchange, assuming Guan didn’t know what had happened.

He hugs Kuvira, then turns to his classmate, “Asami? You two make it back safely. It was nice to see you. I’ll see you in class next week!”

_That motherfucker._

Asami replied, “Yeah we're going to my place tonight, I'll text you when we get there. Have a good night!”

For the first time that night, Kuvira didn’t have a witty comeback, a smooth remark, _anything._ She could only display the most dumbfounded look on her face realizing she got played. She glared a hole through Guan's back as he walked towards the exit.

“The uber’s almost here, I assume you’re coming with me?” Asami says.

 _When did she have time- fuck it_.

“I suppose I am, but first do you want to help me finish off this bottle?”

“Of course, it won’t be the last thing I help you finish with tonight.” Asami winked and Kuvira blushed instantly. The athlete doesn't even try to hide the effect the taller woman has on her anymore.

Pouring them the last couple shots the bottle could offer, they down them and before Kuvira could say anything else, Asami announces that their uber has arrived. Kuvira closes out the tab - she’ll be getting some cash apps later on - they grab their things and leave

Despite her getting drunker as the night goes on, Kuvira becomes more coherent on one single fact: Asami just might make her submit, and Kuvira just might be into it.

_‘What the hell is happening?'_


	4. Fuck the Shore, Make Me Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's smut time!

Kuvira feels delirious by the time they reach Asami’s apartment. While Asami doesn't live far from Hypnotic, barely a five minute drive, she quietly teases Kuvira the entire way there. The athlete could tease her back, but that last shot was catching up with her, reminding her just how much she _wants_ Asami to touch her tonight. 

She is sure the uber driver has no idea what kind of torture Kuvira's being put through in the backseat. The lady is an obvious Katy Perry fan, playing her songs at a volume that suggests she isn't keen on speaking much. This was fine for the couple in the back. 

It's the fact that Asami is only touching her in subtle ways, in case the driver is indeed paying attention. Kuvira has to basically hold her breath to keep from producing suggestive sounds, which naturally feels counterproductive for a number of reasons. 

Asami’s tattooed arm wraps around Kuvira’s shoulder, her fingers ghosting her earlobes. Her other hand rests on her exposed midriff, her fingers dancing right below the athlete's navel. Minutes begin to feel like hours. Asami bends down pretending she dropped her phone, enticing Kuvira with her backside, and on her way back up, her nails scratch up Kuvira’s calves, gently massages the area underneath her knee, digits trailing up Kuvira’s thighs to her left arm, then caressing her wrist, then the crevice of her elbow, then - 

“Alright we're here. You ladies have a good night!”

_Fuck._

“You too! Thank you for the ride!” Asami says, guiding Kuvira out of the car as if she wasn’t just putting Kuvira through the paces. 

Not a second later after they get inside and Asami closes the door, Kuvira is all over her. Her mouth is ravenous and her hands desperately search for skin. She begins to paint her desire onto Asami’s sides and her stomach with her fingers. If she was holding back before, she was giving it her all now. And Asami would’ve been overwhelmed… if this had happened weeks ago when she _first_ noticed the athlete. Still, Asami lets Kuvira press her into the wall by the door, fluid hands discovering more of her body. They manage to kick off their shoes without breaking apart.

With Kuvira licking into her mouth, Asami takes pleasure in how electric her touch is. She had worked Kuvira up for the past hour or so, and now Kuvira is intent on returning the favor. Kuvira impresses her, so far living up to the rumors Asami has heard about her, and her own standards.

Asami moans into the kiss, grinding into Kuvira’s solid body despite the hold she has on her. As her own hands run up Kuvira’s strong arms and circled around her neck, Kuvira’s hands start travelling up her back, fingers trickling back down her spine. Asami moans again, this time accidentally. She was always a bit-

“Sensitive there love?” She hears Kuvira quip as the athlete breaks the kiss.

Asami takes the opportunity to flip their positions, now effectively pinning Kuvira to the wall. 

“You’ve done enough talking.” 

Asami kisses her again, biting her lip, this time a little harder than before, earning a groan from Kuvira. She smiles against her lips before making out with her again. She cups Kuvira’s jaw with one hand, while the other snakes around to her lower back, drawing spirals on the sensitive area. Kuvira loses herself in it all, panting into Asami’s mouth. Asami then slowly, torturously redirects her efforts to Kuvira's jaw, her mouth drawing a path down her neck, all the while making sure Kuvira could feel every sensation. As she proceeds to gently suck sensitive skin above her clavicle, intent on leaving a mark, her right hand unbuttons her jeans, the other pushing her crop top up, revealing that Kuvira was not wearing a bra. 

For some, this level of multitasking gets harder when intoxicated. For Asami, this is a cakewalk, especially when she has such a beautiful girl melting in her hands, who's panting has progressed to small moans and sighs. Asami removes her mouth from Kuvira’s neck, much to Kuvira’s disbelief.

“Wha-” Kuvira starts, eyes now a darker jade color.

“You have a lot of tension in your body, baby,” Asami breathes, “I’m gonna help you release it.”

Asami presses her lips back into the swimmer's neck, but not before pulling down her jeans and boxer briefs, giving Asami more than enough access to her dripping pussy. Before Kuvira can formulate any further thoughts, she feels a thumb toying with her right nipple. She stifles a moan, but fails to contain the next one when she feels Asami’s heavenly fingers rubbing her slit. Despite her rather lengthy track record, this might be the best Kuvira has ever felt with a partner and Asami has barely even done anything to her yet.

_‘Wow I’m so fucked.’_

“No, but you’re about to be."

Kuvira barely has time to be embarrassed about thinking out loud when Asami’s tongue circles her left nipple, simultaneously stimulating her right breast and slipping two fingers inside of her. Asami is no passive lover. She is ruthless, her lengthy digits plunging as hard and deep into Kuvira’s pussy as she can get them at a moderate pace, reveling in the wet sloshing sound it makes. It’s like a symphony in her ears mixing in with Kuvira’s pleas and curses.

“You like how I make you feel, love?” Asami purrs.

Kuvira might have otherwise noticed her usual pet name thrown back at her, but she is too far gone to care.

“Y-yes! Ah! Please!” Kuvira cries as her voice cracks.

“Tell me what you want.” 

Asami has Kuvira in the palm of her hands, literally and figuratively, yet that simple command solidifies her in this submissive state. She’ll do whatever Asami tells her to do, but she doesn’t have the words to say that right now.

“P-please… don- don’t stop!” 

Asami obliges. She picks up the pace, curling her fingers slightly once she finds her g spot, all the while still sucking and biting at her nipples. Not that Kuvira is typically quiet, she isn't usually this loud either. She can’t help it. Asami is working her body in a way she hasn’t experienced with anyone else, the influence of alcohol aside.

“Open your mouth.”

Kuvira obeys and Asami licks into it, sucks her tongue, sloppily making out with her. She then licks Kuvira’s ear and moans into it so the swimmer knows just how much she’s enjoying it as well. Kuvira is now clenching desperately at Asami’s fingers, grinding into them, her body pleading to come. Asami senses it, lowering herself until her face was right above Kuvira's pussy. She looks up, admiring Kuvira's licentious beauty. She observes Kuvira push back disheveled wavy hair falling in her face, biting into her already swollen red lips, face twisted in pleasure as her hips roll heedlessly. All at her mercy. She would drag it out if that meant she got to keep watching this masterpiece unfold, but she doesn't have the patience for that. At least not tonight. Asami needs to see Kuvira come undone because of her. Over and over again.

“Kuvira, I _love_ the way you squeeze my fingers," Asami kisses her inner thigh, "How you're soaking my hand," softly bites the other,"You're close, aren't you baby?”

“ _F_ _uck_ , Asami - Please!”

"Please what?"

"I- _ah_ \- please make me come."

“Mmmm such a good girl begging for me.” 

Kuvira can't tell if it was that last sentence, or Asami’s mouth alternating between sucking her clit and her tongue lashing at it, or her fingers stuffing and gripping her cunt, curling harder inside her, expertly hitting _that spot,_ at such an intense pace that sends her over the edge. She roughly grips Asami by her hair while also scratching at the wall behind her.

 _“Fuck! Mm! Shit! Ah! Ah!”_ she yells out through each violent convulsion. 

Asami slows her pace as Kuvira starts to come down, groaning into her pussy because Kuvira tastes _so damn good_ and getting the underdog to submit to her. She laps up the juices before they could drip down, and leisurely licks her fingers clean. _'I'll definitely be eating her out a lot more in the future.'_

Kuvira was the first to speak.

“ _F_ _uck._ That was…”

“Good?”

“Very, but, uh, can we take this to the bedroom?”

“Of course baby, we’re just getting started.” 

Asami's mischievous smirk greets Kuvira's inquisitive expression, leading her to her bedroom.


	5. I'ma be Laid Back, Legs Cracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira gets tied down and piped down. She's not used to these type of strokes.

Asami sits Kuvira down on her bed and leaves the room to get them some water. She also takes the time to text Guan and Korra respectively that they were safe. She’ll check the responses later. She also briefly contemplates if Kuvira was going to fall asleep on her, given how hard she just made the girl come. However, upon returning, Kuvira is fully undressed and already moving towards Asami.

' _She was not kidding about her stamina_.'

Kuvira did pause to take the water. “Thanks."

Asami winks in response.

As Kuvira downs her cup, Asami has minimal time to really admire how _fucking nice_ her body is. She slowly drinks her own water, not really quenching her thirst the way she needs.

Glasses are sat on the nightstand and then Kuvira kisses Asami. It's slow and sensual, a direct contrast to their more edacious makeout sessions. Asami isn't expecting this from the conventionally gorgeous and boastful jock. She almost lets the new sensation consume her, allowing Kuvira to remove her top and skirt. Asami, however, regathering her wits, pushes Kuvira back toward the bed until she falls down on it, braced on her elbows. Asami then begins to strip tease for her, turning around so the athlete could see her round, firm ass - sculpted by infinite hours of practicing Judo and weight training - easing her thong down her legs and tossing them aside. She turns back around, locking eyes with Kuvira, who's diluted gaze is drinking in the taller woman's figure. It pains Kuvira with the amount of time it's taking Asami to rid of her strapless black lace bra. But once she does, she's nowhere near disappointed, practically drooling at the site.

“You like what you see?” Asami taunts her as she crawls on the bed to straddle Kuvira.

Kuvira, still not 100% out of her submissive fog, tries to reverse their roles, but Asami pins her arms down before she gets the chance. 

“Asami, love, please let me make you feel as good as you made me.” 

Hearing how smoothly her name sounds on Kuvira’s lips almost made Asami give into the _very_ tempting offer, but Asami isn't quite done with her yet.

“As lovely as that sounds, you are _my_ guest love. What kind of host would I be if I let you service me?” She quips and gives Kuvira a short, beguiling kiss.

Kuvira knows she should be insulted, but given her compromising, ironic position of being on the bottom, retorting would do her little favors. If not that, then the jolt of heat she feels near her groin, becoming more and more responsive to Asami’s dominance, keeps her at bay. Next thing she knows, her arms are being restrained by straps attached to the bed posts. Her legs receive the same treatment.

"Is this okay?"

"Y-yes."

Tonight, Asami has her questioning everything she knows about her confidence in bed, but not in a bad way. She’s really enjoying the idea of someone taking control away from her, using her in any way they want, or maybe it’s just Asami. Either way, her pussy throbs with more impatience, waiting for Asami to break her.

Asami reaches over to the nightstand and puts a blindfold on Kuvira with her permission. Her heightened senses accentuate her arousal. Kuvira hears her get off the bed and rummages through what sounds like a drawer. Then, aside from a bit of rustling, it was relatively still for a few moments. Once she hears a pop, squirt, and slick sounds, her imagination gives her a decent idea of what Asami has planned. It just so happens Kuvira isn't usually on the receiving end.

“Kuvira, I really, really want to fuck you deep and hard,” Asami purposefully dragging out each word, her voice dropping in a manner Kuvira thought herself to be a fool to resist.

“Until you scream my name,” she feels Asami slowly drag her fingers across her stomach, hip, and pelvic bone. Kuvira is a shuddering mess and is at least relieved Asami can’t see how far her eyes have rolled in the back of her head underneath the blindfold.

“And come on my dick over and over again. But only if you’re okay with it.”

Her throat dry, Kuvira can only gulp and nod.

Asami lowers her head until her lips reach Kuvira’s ears. Kuvira knows she’d never get tired of the sensation.

“I need to hear you say it baby,” she whispers.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Asami, _please_ , fuck me,” she finally manages.

“Mmm I really love hearing you beg for me. You sound so fucking sexy,” Asami moans as she climbs on the bed and lines herself up with Kuvira’s wetness. She nearly salivates at the site of Kuvira’s clit pulsing, her cunt leaking and making a wet spot on the sheets. Asami thrusts lightly, missing on purpose, grazing her swollen bud. Kuvira whimpers.

“Do you want me inside you Kuvira?” 

Asami “misses” again.

“Hnnnn- please,” Kuvira whines, struggling against the restraints to push her hips up.

“Say it.” She grazes her clit _again._

“I want you inside- _ooh fuuck._ ” 

Kuvira feels Asami slowly enter her. She didn’t even consider what size it would be at first, not giving a fuck in the moment, but it was _big._ She feels every single inch as it fills her, the girth challenging her pussy despite how slick she was. Still she wants more. Asami’s hips finally meet hers, and she stays there for a few seconds. Then she gives a few slow, tentative thrusts, allowing Kuvira to adjust to its size - she guesses it was seven inches. 

“How does it feel to have me so deep inside you?”

_“Fucking good- ah!”_

She yelps when Asami pulls back and slams into her. She begins thrusting rhythmically, with what feels like her left hand around Kuvira's neck. Although her pace isn't as fast, she's fucking her _hard,_ the bed shaking every time her hips connect with Kuvira’s. Kuvira is helpless against the restraints, holding on to the straps for dear life. Her back still maintains a semi-arch and her rapid breathing quickly transitions into loud moans that fell in sync with Asami’s strokes.

“Fuck, you look so beautiful like this baby.”

“Ah! Mmm! oh _god!_ Ah!” 

“Yeah? You like the way I fuck you? The way I pound your pussy?”

Instead of a verbal confirmation, Kuvira responds by way of loud sighs as Asami removes her hand from her throat, replacing it with her mouth, sucking multiple bruises into it. She shouts Asami’s name to the ceiling when she feels the taller girl’s twist and pinch her sensitive nipples. Asami returns her left hand to Kuvira’s neck, faintly squeezing her pressure points, her other hand exploring the swimmer’s chiseled body. 

Asami continues to give Kuvira consistent yet rough strokes of her cock, the sound of wet claps mixing with the athlete’s cries of pleasure. Once Asami’s fingers reach Kuvira’s clit, rubbing in fast circular motions, her body seizes and her pussy clamps down on the dildo. She's astounded by how well Asami is learning her body, how much she unravels her. This is the effect Kuvira thought she had on others and now it's being used against her. And she loves it.

Despite the fact that she was coming yet again, Asami doesn't let up. Kuvira is so overwhelmed but she trusts Asami. She doesn't want her to stop. She feels as if her soul is leaving her body. But she never has the chance to fully come back down, as another, even stronger orgasm begins building up immediately after.

“ _Fuck_ —Ah— _Asami_ —Yes!"she pleads in between each thrust. 

“You’re taking me so well baby.”

Asami thrusts at a particular angle that makes Kuvira's breath hitch. Driven by her response, Asami hits that spot again.

“Ah- right there!”

Asami lays her body weight into Kuvira, grabbing her ass for leverage, pounding into her.

“ _S_ _hit!_ ”

Kuvira is dangerously close to the edge. Just a little bit more-

“Asami, I-I need-”

“I want you to come for me,” Asami whispers in her ear, biting and sucking on it.

_“Oh my fuc-!”_

Asami thrusts one last time, and stops. Kuvira is quivering so hard, her pussy half way pushing out the dildo after squirting all over it. Asami pulls out fully as the frequency and sharpness of Kuvira’s spasms begin to wane. She takes off the harness, lets Kuvira out of the restraints, and takes off the blindfold. She crawls up next to a limp Kuvira and caresses her face, giving her time to breathe and come to her senses before speaking.

“Are you okay? Too much?” Asami asks with genuine concern.

“You just gave me three powerful orgasms, one of which I squirted and then ask if it was too much? You have a wicked sense of humor, love,” Kuvira chuckles.

“Hey, I just have to make sure, you looked like you were about to pass out on me. but I’m glad you had a good time.”

“Yeah, I guess I did. And look just because I submitted to you doesn’t mean I can't return the favor,” Kuvira says suggestively.

Asami giggles, “I’m not playing hard to get, I swear. But I am tired, and I’m sure you are. I _might_ think about letting you have your way with me later though.”

“Oh I’ll give you something to think about.”

Kuvira gives the taller girl a deep, sensual kiss that she’s certain will have Asami succumb to her. But sure enough, a huge wave of fatigue hits her, finding it relatively easy to drift off to sleep.


End file.
